


Shift In Space

by ismellitblue



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: BAMF Deadpool, BAMF Wade Wilson, BFFs, Bamf Larry Trainor, Bamf Rita Farr, Comfort, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool does what he wants, Deadpool is crazy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Larry and Rita are goals, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Merc with a Mouth, Roommates, Slice of Life, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade's and idiot, a smart idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Deadpool winds up in the DC universe,... it really is dark.





	Shift In Space

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the idea,the rest is not mine.Enjoy !

“I’m telling you,these knives are priceless,melt them down and you’ll be rich”The tone was lighthearted,but something in the edges of it made Larry pause…something dangerous.

“Sir,this is a grocery store, we don’t receive payment in the form of knives”The cashier sounded more than a little wary.

“Okaaaaay, no knives, how about bullets,these are pretty sweet”There was the sound of a gun cocking just as Larry made it around some shelves and was finally able to see the pair.

Unlike what Larry was expecting, the gun wasn’t pointed at the cashier, instead the customer,dressed in a red and black suit with various weaponry-including swords-really?!-was pointing it at himself.

Had the man been pointing at the teen,Larry might have wanted to intervene, but since the guy was only threatening himself,Larry figured he’d let it be.There was a warning glow from his chest and Larry let out sigh.

“Alright,I’ll do something”He left his trolley behind and quickly made his way to the duo.By this time the customer also had a knife out,and he was using it to stab repeatedly into his leg,in an effort to show how sharp it was.

Moving swiftly, Larry first went for the hand holding the gun, easily disarming the man, before doing the same with the hand holding the knife.

“What seems to be the problem?”Leaning against the counter,he took note of how the man’s wound was already healed,and stored the information away.

“Problem?Who said anything about a problem, I’m just a regular guy, buying some snacks,”The man gestured wildly to the goods on the counter and Larry took a moment, _considering_.

He could stay and ask questions, but Rita would be back from school soon, and that always left her famished, so he really needed to get back and start both lunch and her afternoon snack.Pulling out his wallet he handed the money over to the cashier before turning back to guy.

“That should cover it,”For once the other man was quiet, just like Larry’s bandages, the man’s mask showed no expression, but Larry got the feeling the other was shocked.Giving him a nod, Larry turned and swiftly made his way back to his basket, he still had a few more items to add-later in the week he'd be regretting the decision to help,but in that moment he though the encouter was the end of it-boy was he wrong.

***

“That little tick, had the audacity to call me a wannabe!A wannabe Larry,how dare she, _I am Rita_ _Farr_ -”Larry made a sound that he hoped was comforting, more focused on the trees around them ,than Rita’s rant.

It had become part of their new routine,every weekend,with Rita off work,they made sure to take walks together,simply enjoying each other’s company, and since Larry was a man of few words,it was often up to Rita to fill the silence, a task she did admirably.For the most part, their lives were predictable, but they were much better than the invisible glass cages Niles had kept them in for over half a century.

Halfway to their apartment, they caught sight of an old man with a baseball bat on his lap.Rita’s story abruptly cut off as she let out a curse, the two of them ducking for cover behind a tree.

Realizing the ridiculousness of it all,they shared a look and began giggling,trying their best to stifle the sound.A third voice joined them, the loud laughter covering theirs.

A figure dropped from the trees,settling between them, hands going around their shoulders,as they were pulled in for one armed hugs.

“Man,that was funny!What are we laughing at again?”

***

Larry pulled out the cookies he’d left cooling before their walk,taking a few he placed them on a plate, setting them aside-the rest were for Rita-making his way back to the tiny living room, Larry stopped  and leaned against at the door frame, cookies in hand.

Their _guest_ was sprawled on the sofa that served as Larry’s bed,completely unbothered by Rita’s murderous glare.

“Not that this hasn’t been fun, but knowing your name would really go a long way”The man gave a loud sight, cupping his hands beneath his head.

“Names are so boring, but for government purposes,I’m Wade,Wade Wilson-oops!I probably shouldn’t be saying that dressed like this-”

“Wade Wilson is for when I’m not in costume, when I’m in costume,it’s Deadpool-Oh wow!You guys are _good_ \- you just got me to give up my secret identity!”He sat up suddenly,clapping his hands and giving a delighted laugh.

The mood shifts were unnerving,but having lived with Jane, it was easy to just roll with it, and Larry decided to play along.

“I’m Larry Trainor”

“Rita Farr”

***

“I’m new in town,like-really, _really_ new-whole different universe type of new”

“I tried out the hero gig in the city,and let me tell you,your world is _dark_ ”

“That and the whole-being homeless thing were serious motivators to leave the city-who knew know coke sniffing old ladies were so rare-I could have really used a roomie”

“And you’re in our home why exactly?”Wade threw himself off the chair and went to kneel in front of Rita.

“Turns out, even the small towns are caustic beyond belief- they don’t even give Superheroes free food-I died of starvation- _twice!_ ”

“The first bit of kindness I got was from Larry,”A hand was thrown in Larry’s general direction and at the glare, Rita threw at him,Larry held up the cookies, putting them in Rita’s sight so that she could remember one of the reasons they’d been friends for so long.As expected the glare left her eyes and she licked her lips before refocusing back on Wade and frowning.

“So you took Larry’s good heart as reason to _move in_ ”

“Well yes and _no_ ,I just figured, I have powers, you two have powers, why can’t awesomely meta peeps stick together”He made some sort of hand gesture that Larry was certain meant something to the youth, and judging by Rita confused gaze,she was just as lost as he was.

“We don’t have powers!What are you on about?”Rita’s voice was a little too shrill to be believable, and Larry took deep breaths, mentally begging the Negative Spirit to remain calm.

“Half your face is melting”He pointed at Rita.

“And you smell like ozone, whenever someone smells like that- it usually means they’re the type you want around in a firefight.I met this lady once who smelled like that,let me tell you,lightning can strike the same painful place twice-my nuts are still feeling it-anyway the moral is never wolf whistle a weather witch, even if you’re doing it to get a rise out of a clawed rabid wolver-”

A cookie landed on Wade’s lap,cutting off his rant, and Larry fought the urge walk backwards into the kitchen at the two pairs of eyes that focused on him.

“See!This is the stuff I’m talking about.You just gave me food!Completely unprompted, how can this be anything other than fate, and not the Odin kind, I met the guy and trust me,he’s a _douche_ ”Wade picked the cookie up, his hand going for his mask,but as soon as his hand reached it-he stopped, and foor the first time since Larry had come to know him, he looked vulnerable.

“Okay,so here’s the deal, I’m really hungry and this cookie smells and looks divine.But to eat it I have to take off my mask,”

“Beneath this mask is a face made from wrinkly avocados getting it on-and they weren’t vanilla about it, so don’t freak out”His hand closed around the edge of the mask, and both of them pretended not to notice the way his hand shook when he began pulling it off.

***

The moment the mask was off, Larry saw all the indignation leave Rita’s face.Though hers was usually manageable, both of them knew what it felt like to have a disfigurement.The fact that the guy’s scars looked like a watered down version of Larry’s(at least Wade still had actual skin), made him even more relatable.

“Alright, you can stay, but the bedroom is mine,and the sofa is Larry’s, you’ll have to use a mattress”

“That’s it, aren’t you two going to consult-make a unified decision?”

“Larry and I have a bond that transcends all that, we communicate on a different wavelength”

“Is that an actual thing you guys can do? _That’s so awesome, kinky mind sex_!”

Both of them recoiled at the insinuation, with Rita making a gagging noise.

“We don’t…I’m not…I’m-”Even after coming out Larry still found it difficult to say the words,and Rita came to his rescue.

“Both of us like men”There was a moment when Wade just looked at them,half the cookie hanging out of his mouth before he did a fist pump.

“I don’t know how you guys can be any more perfect,I thought the sofa thing was a couple’s spat, boy am I glad to be wrong.Listening to the make-up sex would have left a mark, imagine if you guys liked w-”

Rita gave a loud sigh and Larry finally walked fully into the room, giving her, her cookies and she dug in,trying to block out Wade’s rambling by chewing loudly.For his part Larry went to sit next to their mouthy new roommate, cradling his head in his hands and trying to ignore both Wade and the static in his ears that meant the Negative Spirit was laughing at him.

With any luck, Wade would mellow out and they could go back to living peacefully, but looking at the still rambling man who was trying to sneak cookies from Rita’s plate,Larry really doubted that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo, comment, tell me what you think.Cheers!


End file.
